Mascara
by milena rio
Summary: ¿Realmente sabes como es alguien? ¿Crees conocer que tan fuerte o débil es? Probablemente no. Y yo Lynn Sucrette soy el ejemplo perfecto, por que esta jodida mascara ya me canso, Joder voy a hacer que se estremezcan de solo oír mi nombre, que sea común arrodillarse cuando haga presencia. Manipuladora, calculadora y lista. Ahora sabrán la diferencia entre existir y vivir (Harem)
**Mascaras**

¡Joder!

¡Mierda!

¡Carajo!

Muchas palabritas digna de princesa surcaban mi mente en descontrol (Que si yo también me descontrolo y digo groserías)

PUES Y COMO NO

Amber y las putas de sus amigas me están haciendo la vida más imposible que de costumbre, normalmente me pondría mi "mascara" y seguiría el "guion" ¡pero con un carajo! Se les había sumado la lameculos personal de Amber, Karla, esa odiosa niñata rica desesperada por un poco de atención. Sumémosle la loca obsesionada con Lysandro. Mina, Lina, Tina…

¡Nina! ¡Hay esta!

Ni siquiera me importaba aprenderme su nombre, ni siquiera me importaba que pasara con la mocosa esa, con suerte me acordaba de los nombres de las putas de Amber. Pero últimamente me andaba acosando y amenazando que no me acercara a su Lysandrito o me la pasaría mal (Creo que hasta se unió a Amber o una mierda así)

JA

Ellas, amenazándome a mi ¡No me jodas con eso!

Los chicos y las chicas allí tan valerosos como extras de mi historia que son, salían cada 5 minutos preguntarme si estaba bien, que si necesitaba ayuda que los llamara, si me acompañaban a clase, a la biblioteca, a casa

Ugh acompáñenme a orinar si les da gusto

Pero bueno… me desvié mucho del tema.

Yo Lynn Sucrette Celyon (Sip el segundo nombre es Celyon, gracias mamá) tengo absolutamente claro que soy la Mary-Sue del instituto, Miss perfección, la entrometida sin vida fuera de clases, la princesita en espera del príncipe para rescatarla

Si esos idiotas supieran… Si supieran que me dejaba pisotear apropósito por esas estúpidas, que me dejo lastimar por sus "crueles" palabras y sus "dañinos" actos, que finjo mi sonrisita de dientes aperlados cada mañana, mis palabras y mi personalidad de una niñita pura, inocente, que fácilmente podría ser pisoteada por el cruel mundo era una fachada

Me dolían las mejillas de tanto forzarlas, ardía en rabia al no poder defenderme, criticaba a todos en mi mente, los manipulaba…

Se muy claro que traigo locos a 5 chicos (Contando solo a los del insti) tenía a TODOS en el instituto bailando en la palma de mi mano. Todos son unos títeres de grandes cuerdas fáciles de manejar, con solo unas palabras obedecerían mis órdenes, podía destruir a quien se interpusiera en mi camino en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Yo era una maldita manipuladora desde que tengo memoria, armaba mi tablero de ajedrez mediante las personas que conocía (incluyendo mis padres) con solo un tiempo de conocerlos ya los tendré bien sujetos de sus hilos, aun con una cara inocente podía hacer que llegaran a dudar de su existencia

Pero para hacerlo fácil era crucial mantener mi mascara apegada a mi cara, nadie sabia como era en realidad, una manipuladora sarcástica, fría, imponente, altanera, cruel con ganas de divertirme y triunfar en este mundo

Hasta el sr Farres ya podía verme en 10 años con un bebe de ama de casa esperando a mi esposo con una cena caliente en vestidos de seda cara

Enserio voy a vomitar

No tenia nada en contra de las amas de casa, se que eso podía ser mas difícil que muchos otros trabajos, pero simplemente no es un futuro digno de mi. Yo quería viajar, no era de quedarme toda la vida en un lugar, poder ser libre de hacer lo que quiera, tener un trabajo que enserio me guste y me permita tener una vida fuera de él; pensaba en empresaria o manejar mi propio negocio

Uh uh uh

Pero no cualquier negocio, yo era increíblemente buena hackeando aparatos, entraba y salía de los registros y computadoras de Sweet amoris como si nada… créanme hay muchas cosas interesantes que puedes hacer y saber, son contar que los manipulo como muñecos

Sip no tengo de madera de ama de casa

A pesar de que algún día me gustaría tener un hijo o como me gusta referirme "Un heredero para mi reinado" No piensen mal, no soy un jodido monstruo sin corazón que pasa por encima de quien se encuentre (solo cuando es necesario) No rompería la frágil mente de Violetta con solo unas palabras, no haría a Amber sucumbir ante la miseria por TODA su vida (Últimamente dudo de eso) no le rompería su inestable corazón a Nina ni arruinaría todo lo que quedaba de escuela a Karla en solo unos días y definitivamente no tendría un hijo solo por conveniencia (si se supone que aun soy la buena de la historia)

No soy una maldita inocente que no sabe ni que tienen los hombres entre las piernas, ni siquiera soy virgen. Mmm haber tengo 17 asi que… a si ahora me acuerdo bien, la perdí con uno de mis mejores amigos Viktor, el era uno de los pocos con quien me podía mostrar sin mascara, de los pocos que me des agraria tener que manipular, fue a finales de mis 16 años, llevábamos unos meses de novios, pero la chispa era más para amigos que novios (Ojo lo hicimos varias veces) e incluso después de terminar, también con un chico que conocí mi primer verano en Francia, nos conocimos un poco, pero sin chispa, era un buen amigo (Aunque tenía un cuerpazo) que a veces quedamos para vernos y… bueno ya me entendieron

Y no, no soy una puta, que sea una mujer no significa que no puedo disfrutar de mi vida sexual sin ser de inmediato en una fácil, ese era solo un pensamiento machista de que solo ellos pudieran disfrutar, hasta una vez bese a otra chica (Eh que con o sin mascara soy curiosa) además seamos realistas, tengo un grandioso cuerpo, si Castiel tal vez no tenga los pechos mas grandes, pero mis piernas, caderas y cinturas están de infarto (se sorprenderían a cuantos chicos eh pillado mirándome, mmm que pillos son) Creen que no me doy cuenta

El verdadero punto es que esta mascara ya me harto, me está sofocando demasiado y no voy a seguir haciéndome la santa por más tiempo, Joder van a descubrir que es un verdadera mujer, van a experimentar un verdadero deseo y sensaciones que ni exnovias, admiradoras o videojuegos le hubieran dado. Amber se estremecerá de solo oír mi nombre, hare que hasta la jodida mascota de la directora se arrodille al verme. Por qué ahora va el juego enserio, los liberare de sus cuerdas y vendas y me mostrare como la mente maestra que soy, ahora ellos serán los que me busquen desesperadamente, que necesitaran mi atención para vivir, le enseñare a Amber que es la maldad y manipulación de verdad, aprenderán la diferencia entre vivir y existir

Van a aprender a no juzgar un libro por su portada


End file.
